


Carla's water bottle.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: high school au.





	Carla's water bottle.

Monty was pissed, to hear that he had study hall, who cares if he nearly blew a kid's head off. It's not his fault they're all so goddamn annoying. At least he was getting it with Dr. Danner, Danner could tolerate Monty. But probably not enough to the point where he wouldn't hurt him.

Monty sighed as the bell rang, he would've had free time to sell his 'items' yet he had to go to study hall right away or Stevie could have his ass for supposed "skipping". He grabbed his elevator key and pushed himself to the mechanical doors. Watching them open with a hum and a squeal from the broken cogs. Monty went in and quickly pushed the first floor button, taking an extra minute to get down, since he's bound to this fucking ugly piece of plastic and cheap metal.

He rode all the way into the dumb kids class and rolled up next to Carla.

"Really gringo? You're so desperate that you'd sit next to me?" Carla looked disgusted, but at the same time intrigued. And Monty kept smirking at her with a smug look.

"No talking please," Dr. Danner said in a huff as he slumped in, taking a seat at Applegates' wood chipped and jagged edged desk. He looked like he was about to pass out, perhaps he stayed up all night so he could make a new hit list... Whatever it was Danner was exhausted and could hardly keep his eyes open. 

No one else was in there except Buggs, Carla, Kid, the horrible Danner and Monty himself. Monty sat there for about ten minutes until he felt a slight pain in his bladder. He must've not noticed how bad he had to go but it wasn't a big deal. Dr. Danner was fast asleep so it probably wouldn't hurt to sneak out and take a piss, right? Wrong, as soon as Monty got to the door the man's head snapped up. "Monty, go back to your seat please.....," He trailed off quietly as his head sunk down.

Monty knew he had no choice but to just do it. Though his abdomen hurt and throbbed he went back to the desk Carla was sitting and reading at. He began grabbing at his cock in a way to cease his aching bladder and frustration. Soon Carla began noticing what was happening from his low grumbles.

"Do you need to piss?" She whispered to him quietly. Monty looked back at her and blushed a bit, still pushing on his dick , "Y-yeah".

Carla looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Ask the teacher idiota. He's not gonna wait for you", she flipped another page and began reading once again. "I r-really ca-ant, he's asleep", He made a low growl.

She felt bad for him truthfully, but she didn't wanna say it. "Ugh here I'll let you pee in my water bottle," Carla huffed and handed the empty container to him. Monty scooted up under the desk, unzipped his fly and began loudly pissing into the bottle, he sighed and his stream became bigger, she could see his full bladder shrink as he relived himself making her clit tingle a bit. 

Carla didn't think she'd actually get turned on by this, yet she did, Carla was blushing until he stopped. Monty screwed the cap on the bottle. Looking at his embarrassing yellow liquid slosh around in the plastic.  
He took a deep breath knowing she had seen it all, his desperation, his release, maybe she liked that, he hoped she did.


End file.
